Muñeca
by luna shinigami
Summary: El amor puede ser obsesivo y ... cruel (YAOI... Shindou/Ranmaru)


**MUÑECA**

By Luna Shinigami

::::::::: INAZUMA:::::::::::

Nota: los personajes de Inazuma no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Voy a quitar la última advertencia de mis Fic, este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida xd.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Suenan lentamente las piezas de aquella delicada música, el hermoso pianista toca con un sentimiento lejano e inocuo, lejos de allí, mirando sobre su pedestal a su muñeca, su preciosa muñeca especial.

Su hermosa muñeca eterna.

Mira cómo se mueven sus ojos a través de la suave superficie, la ama, le ama, sonríe tocando más sobre la fría superficie del piano y en algún momento se detiene, aun sabiendo la desazón que causa en esta.

Se levanta, dejando ver su rostro hermoso cerca de aquella pequeña y preciosa muñeca, llena de vestidos de holanes y aquel precioso gorro que cubre sus bucles rosas - te vez tan hermoso, mi hermoso Ranmaru- le asegura acercándose y besando aquellos labios que desde hace tiempo son fríos como la cerámica- eres mío- asegura con un pequeño brillo demente y ve como una diminuta lagrima desciende por sus ojos que apenas parpadean- ¿Aun lloras por él?.. Pero mi querido Ranmaru, "él" ya no existe- le aseguro- bueno, o no existirá dentro de pocos minutos ¿Quieres ver?-

Sin esperar una contestación de alguien que no tomaba decisiones por sí mismo, tomo con suavidad la muñeca bajándola de su pedestal, tratándola con cuidado y caminando por la sala vieja y dejada hasta un inmenso comedor, hasta que sintió el pequeño estremecimiento en su muñeca de 40 centímetros - Lo reconoces ¿verdad Ranmaru?- se acercó hasta la silla de la cabecera del comedor y allí, estaba levemente hacia el frente un chico de cabellos azules claros, aguamarina- claro que lo reconoces es Kariya... Masaki.- la voz del de cabellos castaños se volvió venenosa, fría y cruel- aquel que logro que me dejaras de amar... que me quito tu corazón, que te convenció de dejarme- dejo a su muñequita encima de la mesa y se acercó al chico alzando sus cabellos con fuerza haciéndolo gemir de dolor, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, su vientre abierto, dejando que parte de su interior empezara a caer al suelo, las vísceras causaban un sonido desencajado hasta el sucio suelo, pero a pesar de todo, aún con vida- vino a buscarte... ¡!jaja vino a buscarte! Pero todo fue inútil, cayo como caen todos aquellos que quieren separarnos...- se giró a su muñeca y luego paso su mirada demente por aquel desvencijado lugar y sonrió al ver las cabezas putrefactas de Endo, y Afuro, sin contar con el cuerpo desmembrado y luego cosido de Tenma, todos aquellos que trataran de alejarlo de Ranmaru merecían la muerte - _por tu culpa está muriendo... porque me dejaste de amar por él_... pero mira... soy alguien bueno, y podrás despedirte de él- saco un delgado cuchillo.

La muñequita lloro más abundantemente y con demasiada fuerza de voluntad alzo su manita tratando de tomar algo de Masaki, que abrió sus ojos chocolate y se dijo en la pequeña muñeca- Ran,... ma...ru- murmuro, mirando a su hermoso amor convertido en "eso" y subió su mirada al demente de Shindou, era inevitable iba a morir, pero al menos le había visto una última vez, sintió como el pianista acercaba el cuchillo a su cuello y finalmente luego de horas y horas de tortura acababa con su vida.

Escucho lejanamente el grito de la muñeca y luego... todo se hizo oscuridad.

Shindou se acercó a su llorosa muñeca y la alzo acariciando su hermoso rostro con sus manos manchadas de sangre - Te amo mi hermoso Ranmaru y nadie nunca nos separara- le beso con suavidad y lamio la sangre y las lágrimas que tenía la muñeca, mientras sonreía viendo el cadáver de aquel que fue su enemigo.

Aquel que trato de quitarle a su amor, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque la locura es infinita, ahora Ranmaru siempre estaría a su lado en forma de muñeca y Kariya también estaría con ellos, con su cuerpo repartido en las paredes de su mansión.

Owary!


End file.
